The Jetsons (Gold Key) 4
The Jetsons (Gold Key) 4 is the fourth issue of this series of comic books from Gold Key Comics. The issue date is July 1963 and the cover price is twelve cents. Stories Keys of Knowledge (Information feature) The History of Flight - Number 5 Monster in the House Starring: George Jetson Summary: Bothered by having to fix the Foodarackacycle and other menial tasks, George asks a professor to create a robot-daddy to do some of the work. When the robot finally arrives, it does too good a job and the family forgets about George. He attacks the robot, but it's only a costume, and the professor is inside. He couldn't invent such a complicated robot, and doesn't have his own family, so he pretended to be the robot-daddy to spend some time with the Jetsons. George is happy to do his daddy duties himself from now on. The Shape That Wouldn't Shape Up Starring: George Jetson Summary: After failing to catch an escaped martianzee at the zoo, George realizes he's out of shape. He tries to do pushups, but Rosey is preprogrammed to vacuum him up. When he tries to mow the lawn, he gets in a fight with the robot gardener and has to disable him, then the neighbor sends his robot gardener to do the job anyway. He goes to the gym, but it's been automated. He takes a walk, but people think he's sick when he doesn't use the slidewalk or a flying car. He returns home with a new idea. He disguises himself as a robot to do his exercise, because nobody would stop a robot from doing work. Goonda's Cookbook (Story feature) Summary: Since Mr. and Mrs. J. Evil Scientist have vowed not to entertain for the near future, and the reader is not likely to be invited anyway, the editors present a selection of Goonda's favorite recipes. All Bottled Up Starring: Lippy Lion and Hardy Har Har Summary: Lippy finds a message in a bottle on the beach. It says the writer is being held prisoner on a nearby island. When Lippy and Hardy go to investigate, they find that a boy that has been sent to his room wrote the message. His father says they're his fourth "rescuers". Fed up with the hi-jinks, the father offers them five dollars for each message they can intercept, and they can keep the bottles for the two-cent deposit. The Great Platosium Rush Starring: George Jetson, Mr. Spacely Summary: Spacely learns that a mountain of Platosium has been discovered on Planet X, so he takes George with him to mine it. After several failed attempts to drill it, a frustrated George zaps it with a disintegrating gun. Spacely is furious that the mountain of ore is now a pile of dust, but George sweeps it into a sack and says he can reintegrate it back home. Claim jumpers try to rob them, but they hop back into their flying car and leave the surface. The thieves follow and start shooting. George tosses out the sack and reconstitutes the mountain just in time for the robbers to smash into it. Spacely doesn't think they can mine it anymore, now that it's in orbit. Modern Day Menace Starring: Elroy and Astro Summary: When the mayor's new vacuum-matic street sweeper sucks up Elroy's Moon-flavored cosmic ice cream cone, his toys, and his hat, he complains to the mayor. The mayor refuses to listen until the machine also sucks up his own heirloom cufflink. He fires the robot, and retrieves the lost items, and is now happy to sweep the streets himself. Keys of Knowledge (Information feature) The History of Flight - Number 7 Category:Comics Category:Issues Category:Gold Key Category:1963 Category:The Jetsonian A to Z